Together Forever?
by Forevashawol
Summary: Story of Sting and Lucy . Will they be together forever? Or will they be separated? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV:

"Natsu...I miss you..."I thought silently as I slurped my strawberry milkshake.

"Lucy?Earth to Lucy?" Mira and Levi said, waving their arms in front of me."Lucy,are you thinking about that somebody again?" Levi giggled as she asked.

"I am NOT thinking about Natsu!" Lucy ,no one heard her screams.

"Lucy,I didn't mention Natsu , you know? You can't deny it now. You miss him! Am I right?"Levi nudged me as I forced a smile on my face.

"Wait a minute...have you even confess to Natsu?" Mira added. I just shook my head and sighed.

Nobody's POV

"Luce,we need to talk." Natsu appeared out of nowhere with team Natsu and of course his girlfriend,Lisanna.

"Sure Natsu!" Lucy was happy to see that Natsu was talking me again.

"Luce, we want you out of the team. You are just too weak and you need us to protect you. Lisanna will take over your place. Hope you understand." Natsu said, looking at Lucy.

"S...sure. I understand." Lucy mumbled.

"Well thanks Luce! See ya!" natsu continued as they walked out of the guild.

"Mira-chan, is master upstairs?" Lucy asked, trying to hide her sadness.

Mirajane nodded.

*At master's office*

"Master, I would like to leave the guild.  
" Lucy said, then explaining what happened. "I want to train to be stronger and then,I will come back." Lucy added.

"My dear child, I am sorry that they did this to you. I will respect your decision but promise me that you will come back" Master said, before waving his hand over mine. The light pink guild mark slowly faded and I just smiled at him, holding my tears back." And,please do not tell the others until tomorrow. I don't want them to find me." Master nodded.

*Lucy hugged Master before leaving the room*

"Mirajane...Levy...Wendy...Laxus... Master...everyone...I will miss you." Lucy mumbled softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_END OF CHAPTER_**  
****


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

"Lucy...come to the forest now..." a voice appeared in my head. I thought that it was weird for a voice to appear so I followed it and soon, I saw a dragon. " Dragon Princess Lucy and Celestial Queen. I welcome you."

"Wait...what? Princess? Queen? Are you kidding me?"

"No. You are the Dragon Princess and the Celestial Queen. your mother was the Dragon Princess and Celestial Queen before she died. You are now taking over her and being the Celestial Queen and Princess of the Dragons. Oh yes, my name is Joanna but you can call me Jo , Princess Lucy."

* Jo explained what happened and needed to bring her to the dragon world to train for 3 years and 1 year to the Sprit world to train.* (I'm lazy to type what happened so, yap)* Lucy agreed.  
[The training has not started]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At fairytail:

Mirajane's POV

"Brats! Stop fighting and listen! One of the members has left us. She was ignored and kicked out of her team. she was sad and she wanted to go train." Master told the whole guild on stage.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"I am referring to...Lu...Lucy..." Master continued.

"WHAT?! SHE DID WHAT?! WHY DID SHE EVEN QUIT?" Erza shouted through the guild.

" Team Natsu, you are to be blamed that Lucy left! I shall punish you later. And now, Lucy should have left this horrible place a few hours ago. "Master sobbed.

Natsu's POV

"I... I didn't know that she was sad... I...I caused all this because of..." I stammered before falling onto the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Back to Lucy and Jo)

Nobody's POV

"I will send somebody to collect your belongings from your house and tell you landlady about you moving out. " Jo told me as we entered the dragon world. Lucy nodded as she braced herself for a whole new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV  
[ 4 Years Later] (I am lazyyyy to type the training out so I am slacking!)

"Princess Lucy, I am pleased that you have mastered element dragon slayer skills. This are keys which can summon the different dragons and also, this key opens a gate to to dragon world and the other gold key opens the sprit world. I shall send you back to Earthland and you can join fairytail once again and prove to the others that you are stronger. Good bye Princess and good luck " Jo said before she disappeared into the mist." Thank you Jo. I will miss you dearly!" I mumbled as I held the keys in my hand tightly. I appeared outside Fairytail, having my new powers, I held my head high and I kicked the doors open. Now I know why the others like to do so. I easily attracted the members of the guild and I gave them a sweet smile. Well of course, I have not change my attitude of being friendly.

"Lucy! You are back!" Master shouted from behind the crowd which had formed as he squeezed his way through.

"I told you that I will definitely come back! I promised and a celestial queen and a dragon princess will never lie." I hugged master as I saw Levy,Wendy and Mira look at me in shock.

"Queen...? Princess...?" Levy stammered as she lunged at me. "Lucy I miss you! Why didn't you tell us that you were leaving?" Levy said between sobs. I just smiled and returned the hug.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy, you are back!" Erza screamed as cried.

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajell, I need you to step outside." Lucy said.

As told,we stepped outside and saw Lucy and our dragon parent appearing.

"Princess Lucy, may I know why you have summoned us?" The three dragons asked, giving a slight bow."

"Igneel?" I asked as I hugged my dragon and Gajell did the same.

"Princess if you do not need us anymore, we will go back to the dragon world." They said in unison. I nodded as they disappear into the mist.

Lucy's POV

"Everybody! Listen! I am now telling all of you that Lucy is officially a S-class Mage of fairytail!" The crowd cheered loudly when Master told the guild.

"Mira, I want the guild mark on my right hand please, sky blue for colour. " I said winking at Mira.  
Mirajane had her bright smile on her face again and chopped my hand immediately.

"Luce, I challenge you to a battle." Natsu appeared from the back and said.

"Sure Natsu!" I said cheerfully.

[Time skip:After the battle]

"Lucy is the winner of this battle! Congratulations my dear!" Master exclaimed. Natsu,who was laying on the ground flat, groaned in pain.

"In power of the dragon princess, heal this injured !" I chanted as Natsu was lifted up in the air and was then healed.

" Thanks Luce! You are awesome!" Natsu exclaimed as he gave his signature grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray's POV

"Lucy!" I shouted at Lucy. Just then, Natsu came along. " Hey ice princess!where are your others. Stripper. I should call you ice stripper now. That's a nice name, I must say" Natsu exclaimed.

Sting(saber tooth member) POV

"Blondie is at Fairy tail. maybe I should join. " Sting mumbled

*kicks the door of fairy tail.*

I noticed Blondie at the counter.

"Yo, Blondie where is your master?"  
"STING? What are you doing here?"  
Lucy screamed.

"I wanna join the guild. I quit saber tooth already. Their too weak."

" Sting, I've been expecting you." Master walked towards Sting with Mira. Mirajane had the guild stamp with her.

"I want to have my mark on my right shoulder,dark yellow." Sting said calmly.

Nobody's POV

A light flashed in front of everyone as Jo appeared.

"Jo! Why are you here?" Lucy asked in Shock

"Princess Lucy. Sting is the prince of dragons. You have been married to him since young. I am here to inform you that you are married." Jo said as she pulled Lucy and Sting's hand together.

" I AM WHAT?I AM MARRIED TO BLONDIE?!" Sting shouted into my ear." BLONDIE IS A PRINCESS TOO? " HE CONTINUED. All the dragon slayers almost went deaf because of Sting's shouting. = The Whole Guild was there=

-  
**_END OF CHAPPIE_**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"WHAT?!I AM MARRIED TO STINGY BEE?" I shouted at Jo and Sting's face.  
" Yes princess. and Prince Sting, you have to move to Princess Lucy's Mansion. You have to follow the dragon's rule since you are the Prince of Dragons. We have sent dragons to collect you're belongings and told your master that we have found you. You will have to move to the Dragon's mansion immediately. And if you look behind your neck, you will feel a dragon's marking. Both of you have each other's dragon marks so you are each other's soul mates. I guess you know what happens if one of you die but instead of dying, you will come to the Dragon's then we will explain bye." Jo said with ease and left, leaving a trail of fairy  
Dust. Sting was left shocked. "Blondie, did you know?" I just shook my head and sighed.

-Time skip: In the evening after dinner-

"Welcome to your new home,Sting. You will stay in the room beside mine. Tommorow, we have to announce the marriage to the guild. "  
"Ehhhh whatever. I want to sleep. So just shut up Blondie and go. "

"Wait. This is Mary. she is a helper her. Mary-San, bring Sting to this room. I will be in my room." As I said, I left the hall,leaving Sting in the good hands of Mary.

-Time Skip : The next morning at the Guild-

Sting's POV

"BRATS! LISTEN TO WHAT LUCY HAS TO SAY!" Master shouted into the Microphones.

"Blondie say it already. I want to run before they chase after me ." I said looking towards her. Lucy nodded and began to speak," Everyone, As you all know, I am the Princess of Dragons. But after I am married, I become the Queen of Dragons. I need to announce that me and Sting here, are..are married." Lucy said sheepishly as she blushed. I blushed too.

"OK...WAIT WHAT? YOU ARE MARRIED?" somebody shouted in the crowd.  
" We are each other's soul mate now and our hearts are connected in one so if one of us dies, the other one dies too." I explained leaving the guild in shock and I carried Blondie Bridal-style towards the Dragon's Mansion which was relatively near the guild.

END OF CHAPPIE!


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

~The next day~

"STING! WAKE UP!" I screamed at Sting's ear, making him wake up. He stared at me with hatred written all over his face.

"What? I was sleeping you know?"

" Let me introduce you to my exceed , Joyce and Grace! They learnt with me in the dragon realm and learnt dragon powers along with The normal powers that Happy and Carla have as well as forgotten magic : Light Powers, take over magic, soul controlling and shape changing." I said joyfully .

"What? They know forgotten magic?

" I learnt them too, you know." I said , getting my whip and keys and placing them by my side.

"Let's go Sting. I want to go on a mission since there's nothing to do and we don't need to earn jewels and you MUST follow me." I continued as I jumped out the window. I do not use the door now. I found it troublesome so I started using the window.

*AT THE GUILD*

"Happy~~ I got a surprise for you." I said, signaling to Joyce and Grace to appear from behind me.

"Meet my Exceed, Grace " I continued.  
"LUSHIEE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE EXCEEDS!THEY ARE SO PRETTY!" Happy exclaimed.

"Joyce,Grace go introduce yourself to everyone! Happy, bring them along. They are rather shy and don't scare them,okay?" I said, waving my hand.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oii, Blondie! Which Job you wanna go? we don't have the whole day you know? Can we go on S-Class Missions? Both of us are S-Class mages now. We can ditch the S-Class Jobs and go for...hmm... this! Perfect!" Sting said as I snatched the paper he was holding.

"This is a mission to destroy a strong monster which is believed that it cannot be beaten. COOL! "

"Mira, we would like to go on this Mission ." Sting told Mira politely.

"Sure thing! But be careful !" Mira said.

Nodding, I said ," Joyce! Grace! Let's go!"

Joyce, together with Grace, used Aera and flew towards us.

"Teleport!" I shouted as my team,know as the 'Fairy royalty' ( My friend gave that name. Sorry if it's weird! XD) a were teleported to the location where we found the requester and went to search for the monster.

~Time skip: 5 minutes later~

"That's all? This job is SO EASY!" I grumbled as Sting pulled the monster to the requester and in exchange, we got 50 million jewels. Half of it was put in another bag. It was meant to be given to Master to put it under the Guild's Fund. The Rest, well, we kept in the Dragon Realm for Safe-Keeping. We teleported back to the guild as the whole guild started to ask us how we could defeat the Monster in minutes. I was annoyed. So I teleported myself to Master's office door.  
*Knock, Knock*

" Come in." Master said

" Master, this is the money for the guild."

"Thank you Lucy." Master replied as I closed the door when I stepped out of Master's Office.

~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

= Lucy is dreaming =

"Ben...Ben... Where are you... BEN!" I shouted as I woke up from a dream.

Sting came charging in, looking very worried. "LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YOU SCREAMING" Sting shouted as he ran towards my bed. I nodded as I thought about the boy who I dreamt about. Ben... Is that his name?

"I'm glad that you are alright. I will go back to my room now. " Sting said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, Sting, please stay with me. I'm scared. Please sleep with me." I said shyly as I asked Sting. I was blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Ehh... okay..." Sting replied as he laid beside me and started hugging me. his nose was at my hair. He then mumbled," Lucy, your hair smells so nice. Hmm...I love you. ". Oh my god! Did he just confess?

"Sting,I love you too" I said. Just then, Sting sprang up and kissed me full on the lips and said," I love you till the the moon and stars and back into my heart."

I snuggled as he hugged me hardly as he could and slept. I think that you will be sharing the room with me now. Finally, after a few minutes, I slept.

~The Next Day~

(Still Lucy's POV)

" Good morning Babe~~ Slept well?" Sting asked as he have me a peck on my lips. I blushed at his actions.

"My,my. My little baby is blushing... Is it because of me? I wonder..." Sting continued as he used the blanket to cover me.

"What time is it, Sting~~" I sang as I snuggled in his embrace.

"It's still early. it's only 6.30 am. Go back to sleep. I want to smell you more."(I'm making Sting sound like a pervert. but who cares.)

Sting snuggled as he kissed my forehead with a light pecks as he feel asleep. Soon, we were snuggling together, sleeping with a smile on our face."

~8.00 am~

"Sting~~ wake up." I said as I shook him lightly. He did not react to my saying. Finally, I decided to do something that I never thought I would do but, I gave him a kiss on the lips. To my surprise, he pulled me in and gave me a long, lasting sweet kiss.  
I blushed as hard as Erza's scarlet red color.

"Why does my babe keep blushing?" Sting asked.

"Just let me go. I want to go to the guild.

He just nodded as he let me out of his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Sting's POV

"Wifey~~ hurry up! Don't you want to go to the guild?" I called out to Lucy who was still rummaging through her walk-in closet for a shoe. Finally she decided on a baby blue

"Coming~~ " Lucy sang as she walked towards the door in a elegant position.  
"What a princess." I said, sighing.

"HEY! I heard that!"

"Let me continue. What a princess, MY princess." I said, saying 'My' loudly yet proudly.

Lucy blushed a deep shade a red and tangled her fingers to mine. "Let's go!"

I smirked and walked to the guild with Lucy, clinging onto my hand.

Lucy's POV

When we were near the guild, I saw Natsu getting beaten up by Erza. Natsu should have knocked Erza's cake.

"Mira, may I have a strawberry cake?"  
Mira nodded as she took a piece of cake and placed it on a plate In front of me.

Suddenly, somebody came crashing into my cake. I started becoming like Erza but angrier. Nobody. I mean NOBODY messes with my cake!

I chanted," Ohh Stary Nights, please grant me your powers. STAR BOLT!" I used a spell which was colourful and filled with stars and blasted it at Natsu.

"This is what you get for trashing our cake!" Erza and I shouted together.

"Ehh... Blondie became scary. I must remember to not make we angry."

~5 minutes later~

"Ahh!" Natsu came flying in. I used my fairy net to catch him and then chanted a spell which made Natsu fall asleep.

"Sting~~ Let's go. I'm bored." I sang as Sting, followed by Joyce,Grace and Lector, followed me.

"Mira~~ When Natsu wakes up, tell him to stop messing with my cake if not he will face something even worst. And that happens to consist of Igneel and it's NOT enjoyable." I continued.

"Come on Lulu, we're going to be late for the Dragon Party." Sting said, pulling me away from the guild.

~At the Dragon's Party ~  
-At night-

"Dear all, the Queen and King have arrived!"

All the dragons bowed down slightly and said," Welcome my my King."

"Please, don't be so formal. Just call us Lucy and Sting." I said as I signaled for them to stand straight.

"Dear All. Sting and I have decided to bring Natsu,Wendy and Gajell to our world to train. They can become stronger here and yet bond with their foster parents. I have asked Jo and she arranged everything. I shall bring them over tommorow." I announced to the dragons. They nodded in agreement but one of the dragons, Starry, seemed worried.

"Starry, why do you look worried? Are you alright?" I asked Starry in a gentle voice. She brought me to a corner of the main hall that the party was held. We were celebrating for Sting as he did not have his proper party after crowned as King of Dragon and marring me.

"Queen Lucy... I... I am afraid that I will not be liked by other humans. I do not fit in with the others."

"Don't worry! The three dragon slayers are very nice! Don't be scared. Sting and I will be here for you."

~The next Day~

"Natsu! Wendy! Gajell! Happy! Carla! Lily! Come on! We have to go!" I shouted as they followed me closely.

I opened the portal to the Dragon world as Grace and Joyce Lead the way . Lector followed them as they chatted happily. Happy , Carla and Lily were too engrossed with their surroundings then to talk.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]


	9. Chapter 9

Sting's POV

"Ehh Blondie! Igneel is coming. I think you better dodge!" I screamed as I pulled Lucy down by her hand.

"Thanks Sting!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Greetings my King. Greetings my Queen."

"Igneel, don't do that to Sting and Lucy!" Grace said as she flew to Lucy's side and patted her on the back.

"Igneel! I miss you so much! " Natsu shouted.

"Hello Natsu. Wendy, Gajeel. Welcome to the Dragon Realm." Jo flew down, bowed at Lucy and I and finally, she welcomed The dragon slayers.

"Jo, please bring them to the prepared bedrooms. Natsu,Wendy and Gajeel, please put on the attire laid out for you. It is on your beds. Then, wait for me. I will bring you to meet the dragons at the Meeting later."

~Time Skip: At The Dragon's Meeting~  
Lucy's POV

"Lucy-san, is...is the other dragons...umm... Scary?" Wendy asked timidly.

"The other Dragons are really nice and kind." Grace answered.

Wendy nodded shyly.

"MY QUEEN, MY KING ! YOU'RE BACK!" Somebody shouted at the back. I turned around, only to see Shine, the Star fairy.  
"Yes Shine, we're yes, I would like you to train Carla and Happy, starting tommorow. Teach them whatever you taught Grace and Joyce. But don't force them to do what they can't. Remeber, they can't transform to Fairy form yet."

Shine nodded and smiled at the exceeds, namely Happy and Carla.

"Lena, please teach Pantherlily some good combat skills and train him using the royal training facilities."  
Lena bowed at Pantherlily.

"Hello! I'm Lena and I'm the combat fairy. I may be a girl but I ain't no weakling." Lena self-introduced herself to Pantherlily.  
Pantherlily nodded as Jo led me to the Stage.  
"My Queen, it's time."

"Okay."

"Everybody, may I please have you're attention. I would like to say something. Most likely, most of the dragons are able to sense the special aura Wendy is releasing. Now, I would like to take this chance to say this. Wendy is my sister, Princess of the dragons. This is certified by Late Queen Layla, previous Queen of the Dragons."

"What?! Wendy's a princess?!"

"I... I..." Wendy stuttered as Sting brought her to the stage.

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared at the centre of the hall.


End file.
